


殊途同归（KK）14

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	殊途同归（KK）14

殊途同归（KK）14

 

我是按照年下攻的设定写的，就，小了几十岁的年下攻哈哈哈哈哈  
特别爽👌  
可以说写得超开心了。

 

14

 

堂本刚对这个国家的政治毫无兴趣，究竟谁能在这场纷争当中笑到最后，他半点也不关心。自从前些年冈田准一去世之后，他一直都没再找到什么让自己觉得有乐趣的事情和人。

 

这次决定让自己声名在外，纯粹是因为闲的无聊。下到有些余资的平民百姓，上到真正的贵族高官，只要能稍微的勾起他的兴趣，堂本刚就不会吝啬于满足对方的要求。这段时间以来送进他府邸的漂亮孩子是不少，有的是干干净净像一张白纸一样被送进来的，有的是精心调教之后送进来的，长相顺了自己心意的，堂本刚就留在宅邸里，满足他主人的要求，但寻欢作乐的有一段时间之后，这样放纵的生活就让他彻底的提不起兴趣了。

 

送他们进来的人是有求于自己，最怕的莫过于被送进来的这些孩子不听话，但是堂本刚见惯了对他低声下气的人，实在腻味得不行，干脆给了安身的钱把人都送走了。冈田准一那个家伙虽然连个笑话都不会讲，却让他能感觉到是个真真实实的人，逗他就觉得有意思。自从他去世，自己还能讲两句体己话的就只剩下冈田当年从外面收养的小野寺，当年还是个小小的孩子，如今也已经生了白发，在府邸里帮他操持着整个宅子。

 

小野寺跟他说三皇子辗转的想给他送个人进来，大概是想探探他究竟是什么样的人，因而连要求都没有。把礼物和人往他府里堆的人哪个不是心急的想立刻得到回报，三皇子这样的以退为进，反而勾起了堂本刚的兴趣，亲自去三皇子府邸溜达了一圈，瞧了要被送进他府邸的堂本光一是个什么样的人。

 

堂本刚从来不否认自己喜欢长得好看的孩子，仅以长相来说，他就不会拒绝三皇子把堂本光一送进他的府邸。而且堂本光一不是以往那种十七八岁培养起来就是为了送人或享用的孩子，他是被当做一个死士培养起来，杀人不眨眼，身受重伤也不眨眼。就是这样一个冷酷的人，偏偏又和三皇子府邸里远近闻名的大好人长濑智也关系好，还处处回护的长濑，实在有趣得紧。

 

他也知道堂本光一并不同于之前的那些人，那些人是从一开始就知道自己之后的命运将是什么，所以屈服，所以听话。而堂本光一则只是顺从自己主人的命令，带着对方的指令去往他的宅子。

 

得到一个男宠的心没什么意思，驯服一个忠心耿耿的死士却足以勾起堂本刚的兴趣。

 

 

而现在他黑曜石一般的眸子盯着自己，问自己是不是嫌弃他的疤痕，这个样子实在可爱的要命。

 

 

堂本刚躺在堂本光一的怀里，伸出手来轻轻的抚摸过他的侧脸，吃吃的笑起来，一直下了堂本光一不好意思的别开了目光，耳朵尖也红起来才停下来。

 

“光一君，你不脱衣服的话，我怕是也看不到你的疤痕吧？”

 

堂本光一先是愣了愣，接着明显是体会到他说的话里的意思，耳朵尖烧的更红了。

 

 

他本来不想这样狼狈的，去吉原的时候哪怕游女衣衫半褪的缠绕在他身上，也不会动摇他的心神，而堂本刚轻描淡写的一句话就做得到。

 

 

堂本刚从他怀里起身的动作让他有半分的失神，接着空荡荡的怀里就让他感觉到了舍不得。

 

 

堂本刚盘腿坐在堂本光一的面前，像是上次在浴池里那样，慢条斯理的脱掉堂本光一身上的和服，外衣，接着是里衣，露出堂本光一肌肉紧实匀称的上半身。

 

温热的指尖再次触碰他的疤痕，那样的温度好像透过疤痕传递到堂本光一的身体里，灼烧着他的理智。

 

“光一君，稍微忍着点哦。”

 

凑在他耳旁的声音温软，湿热的气息洒在他的耳边，让堂本光一下意识的屏住了呼吸，整个身体都坚硬起来。

 

堂本刚打开了那个白瓷瓶，用指尖蘸了里面药水涂在堂本光一的疤痕上，第一下的感觉很清凉，下一秒却撕心裂肺的疼起来，这种痛感比当时那柄武士刀刺进他身体里的时候还疼，堂本光一不愿意露怯，咬紧了牙床硬忍着痛楚，额头都蒙上了一层薄汗。

 

堂本刚自然知道这个药涂上去有多痛，这本就是腐蚀了疤痕之后强逼着长出新的皮肤来的药，本来这个药的作用时间是一年，一年之后才能完全脱掉疤痕长出新的肌肤来。他故意把这个药浓缩了，将一年的时间变成七天，可想而知这个疼痛增加了多少倍。他只是出于好奇，一个死士究竟能忍着痛到什么程度。

 

堂本光一没让他失望，他故意把涂药的动作放得缓慢，一下一下都让整个药水沾满堂本光一的伤疤，但是面前的男人咬紧了牙关，竟连一声呻吟都没有露出来。

 

堂本刚把瓷瓶放在一边，手帕擦了手之后也丢在一边去，手掌搭在他堂本光一用力收紧肌肉的肩膀上。

 

“光一君真是个好孩子。”

 

“好孩子是会得到奖励的。”

 

堂本光一眼见着堂本刚那张圆滚滚的脸逐渐靠近，他呆愣愣的睁着眼睛，感觉到自己的唇上被覆上了对方温热的唇。堂本刚的嘴很小，嘴唇也软软的，触碰着他的唇让人感觉心里痒痒的。

 

虽然有过在吉原抱游女的经历，但这确实算作他人生当中的第一个吻。

 

不过这个吻很快就结束了，堂本刚重新坐回到离他有一步远的位置上，问他伤口还疼吗。

 

堂本光一老实的摇了摇头。

 

其实锥心的疼痛感只是减轻了一些，但是这个吻完全的分散了他的注意力，他现在的眼神不断着看着堂本刚粉色的唇，白皙的脖颈，里衣未完全遮住的胸膛，大脑早就无法去关注自己腹部的疼痛了。

 

“光一君，给你准备的客房睡起来怎么样？”

 

“很好。”堂本光一想了想，觉得自己这样的回答可能有些过于的简洁，又添了一句。“比我以前住的地方舒服。”

 

堂本刚果然露出了满意的笑容来。

 

“那你觉得比起我的内室如何？”

 

 

他那一间卧房布置得很舒服，床铺也很柔软，淡淡的檀木香让处在其中的人很舒服。但要跟堂本刚这里比起来，就差得远了。堂本刚的房间比他大得多，进门的地方摆了屏风，上面绣着精巧的图案。墙壁上也摆了画，熏香的味道似有似无，却令整个房间都很清新。他坐的这个软垫上都绣着精致的花鸟纹样，而堂本刚身后的床铺上的被子则布满了大朵大朵红色梅花，那个颜色红得仿若鲜血一般。

 

最重要的是，堂本刚坐在他面前，他不用再对着一团布或者一个瓷瓶发呆。

 

堂本刚向前倾身更加靠近他，这次触碰到他身体的之间不再是温热，而像是带着一团火一样。先是他的下颌，再是脖颈，前胸，最后落在他腰腹部被脱下的衣服层层叠叠的地方。

 

“那，要在这里住下么？”

 

 

堂本光一的大脑里，那些关于他的主人，他的使命，他的任务，都在这一刻通通的消失了。他的眼里心里只剩下了这个坐在自己面前，一双圆滚滚的大眼睛带着笑意看着他，问他要不要住下来的人。

 

 

他从来没有遇见过这样的人，一举一动都这样勾着他的心神，一言一行都挑战着他引以为傲的自制力。

 

 

堂本光一捉住了那个停留在自己小腹上的手，学着刚刚堂本刚一样的，稍微低下头吻住了堂本刚的嘴唇，然后渐渐把他放倒在了身后柔软的床铺上。

 

被子是丝绸的，摸起来很顺滑，却抵不上堂本刚皮肤滑腻的万分之一。

 

堂本光一不知道抱一个男人和一个女人有什么区别，他去吉原解决自己的欲望的时候通常都是喝得醉醺醺的时候，也不管伺候他的游女是谁，屋子里的灯都不点，了事之后就一觉睡到天明，游女伺候他起身之后他就会留下足够的赏钱离开。

 

但是现在身份颠倒了，他才是要伺候别人的那一个。

 

他觉得自己现在特别的清醒，清醒得自己都有些惊讶，但是这股清醒又和平时的理智有区别，因为他完全抑制不住自己想要抱身下这个人的欲望。堂本光一去扯堂本刚里衣的腰带的时候的手都是颤抖着的，他甚至感觉自己撕扯了布料，而随着腰带被他甩到一边，里衣就无法在遮蔽堂本刚的身体。

 

这里的蜡烛似乎都比他卧房里的亮，他能清晰的看到堂本刚白皙的身体，完完全全的展现在他面前，泛起微微的粉色，在红色的被褥衬托下越发显得娇嫩，一点瑕疵都没有。

 

堂本光一跪在堂本刚的两腿之间，布满了茧的手掌遵循着内心触碰着堂本刚的身体，锁骨，肩膀，柔软的胸部，腹部，然后食指和拇指轻轻揉捏着他凸起的乳尖，看着堂本刚清明的眼睛渐渐蒙上一层水雾。

 

他现在就很恨当年没在游女们身上多练习些，不知道如何才能最大限度的讨好这个人的身体，只能遵循着本心的做下去。

 

一个死士最重要的事情就是让自己时刻都保持警惕没有死角，所以他从未和其他的男人赤诚相对过，自然也没有看过其他男人的下体。而现在，堂本光一低下头看着堂本刚茂盛毛发间轻轻抬头的性器，竟然没有觉得有半分的排斥。

 

他猜想堂本刚这样顺从地在自己身下躺下，是暗示着自己抱他的意思。但如果真的要眼前这个性器进入自己的身体，他也不会排斥。

 

堂本光一低下头，先是亲吻了堂本刚的小腹，渐渐下移之后将堂本刚的性器含在嘴里。因为觉得这个人可爱，竟然会觉得连他的这个地方也可爱起来。

 

他从没有这样做过，但一个男人总是很清楚如何能让男人觉得舒服，堂本光一跪在那里，他的舌尖轻轻舔舐着堂本刚性器的前端，接着不断吞吐他的性器，很快就听到了堂本刚黏糊糊的呻吟声。他的手指扣在他的背上，双腿也紧紧的夹着他，像是抵御不了这样强烈的快感一样，身体轻颤起来。

 

这样的反应让堂本光一越发卖力起来，无师自通一般的讨好着堂本刚，手指不断的揉捏着他的阴囊，变换着角度试图让他释放自己。

 

堂本刚颤颤巍巍射在了他的嘴里，这让堂本光一特别的有成就感。他吞下了射在自己嘴里的东西，低下头用堂本刚的里衣随便的蹭了蹭嘴角，把自己的衣服扯掉丢在一边，再次伏在了堂本刚的身体上。手指流连忘返的在他滑腻的肌肤上揉捏，恨不得把整个人揉进自己的身体里。

 

 

他胡乱亲吻着堂本刚的身体，在上面留下自己的味道和印记，舌尖舔舐着堂本刚粉色的乳首，然后用牙齿轻轻的撕咬，折腾的整个胸部都红起来。堂本刚的胸比起一般的男人要大些，也远比不上女人。可游女们的胸再丰满柔软，都未曾让他如此有过兴致。

 

堂本光一几乎是把堂本刚从头到脚亲了好几遍，每一寸肌肤都不肯放过，微微挺起的胸部，柔软的腰肢，丰满挺翘的臀部，还有上次打在他的膝盖上绕了他是心神的脚丫。

 

现在都是他的了，他可以肆意的在上面留下他的痕迹。

 

堂本光一把堂本刚抱在怀里，该做的前戏他都做了，下身胀得像要炸掉一样，他大概隐约知道男人和男人做这档子事情该从哪里进去，手掌在堂本刚富有弹性的屁股上来来回回的揉捏，也触碰了他的后穴，尝试着想先插入一根指头试试——泛着淡淡的粉色的后穴非常紧致，别说一整根食指了，他连指尖都无法探入。

 

只得不得其法的不断揉捏着堂本刚的身体，直到对方拍了拍他的胳膊，从枕头下面掏出一个小小的圆盒给他。打开来之后，里面是白色的软膏，透着淡淡的茉莉花香味。

 

堂本刚半挺起身，一只手撑着自己的上身，长发批落盖住他的肩膀。拉着堂本光一的手指去蘸盒子里的软膏，然后趴进堂本光一的怀里，带着他的手指向自己的身后去触碰。

 

这次后穴很快就容纳了堂本光一的指尖，接着是整根食指。

 

堂本刚乖顺的趴在床铺上的样子像是臣服于他一样，黑色的长发凌乱的铺在他背上，盖住了些背上被堂本光一吸允出来的痕迹，宛如一副画。

 

 

堂本光一的学习速度很快，他跪在一边小心的抽插着自己的食指，试图扩大后穴的容纳范围，如他想象一般的，不久便能插进第二个手指，接着是第三根。

 

刚刚还紧闭着的后穴，此刻在他抽出手指之后像是为他打开了，一合一闭的邀请着他的进入。

 

堂本光一俯身压在了堂本刚的身体上，已经快要濒临崩溃边缘的性器抵在堂本刚的后穴上，一鼓作气的插入了进去。他感觉到堂本刚的整个身体都紧绷了起来，从嘴里流露出来的是明显呼痛的呻吟，吓得他动也不敢动。只是保持着插入的动作，不断亲吻堂本刚的侧脸，肩窝，下身硬的吓人。

 

这个等待的时间漫长的让忍耐力强如堂本光一也快要崩溃，直到房间里堂本刚温软的声音比平日里更甜腻的响起来。

 

“光一君……你………你动一动。”

 

堂本光一仿佛得了指令一般，抱着堂本刚软乎乎的身体，拼了命的扭动着腰部，不断的拔出再插入，惹得堂本刚的呻吟声一声比一声更甜腻婉转。

 

他从前觉得发泄欲望不过是公事公办，从来不觉得性事是如此美妙的事情，每一下进入碰触堂本刚柔软的内壁都让他快乐的发狂，根本克制不了让自己的动作慢一些，把堂本刚的呻吟都撞得支离破碎。

 

直到把精液全部射进堂本刚的身体里，感觉着堂本刚的后穴不断的收缩着，也不舍得抽出来。

 

从见第一面都时候就风度翩翩游刃有余的传闻中的大人物，现在伏在柔软的床铺上，红肿的后穴里还吞着他的性器，因为热烈的高潮而呻吟的嗓子都有些哑了，脸上全是泪水，看起来比路边的乞丐还要可怜。

 

堂本光一想起来按照他的印象，浴室离卧房并不远，于是恋恋不舍的从柔软当中抽出自己的欲望来，看着随着他的退出而涌出些白色精液的后穴，眼睛都有些发红。

 

抱着堂本刚去了浴室时发现里面已经放好了水，但这一路都并未有人在。他抱着堂本刚走进温热的水中，心境已经与上次大不相同。

 

他用棉布替堂本刚擦拭了全身上下，而全程堂本刚都乖顺的靠在他的怀里，闭着眼睛并不说话，只是红红的脸蛋格外的可爱。

 

 

堂本刚许久未在情事中如此尽兴，他是无所谓上下的，只不过以前送进来的孩子都胆小的要命，哪个敢抱他，他就顺水推舟的做主动的那一个。既然堂本光一有胆子把他推倒在床铺上，左右都是被伺候，这家伙也根本不敢弄疼他，堂本刚也就乐意全程被动接受，反正一样能疏解欲望。

 

他耐力不算好，这会儿泡在水里也懒得自我恢复，就靠在堂本光一怀里任由对方伺候他沐浴，再抱着他重新回到已经被换了被褥的卧房。

 

堂本光一抱着他躺在柔软的被窝里，两个人身上都未着寸缕，堂本光一的手搭在他的后腰上，轻轻的来回抚摸着他的肌肤。

 

他察觉到堂本光一有话想说，但是都等到他快要睡着了，堂本光一才支支吾吾的开了口。

 

这家伙黑黝黝的眼神看着自己，全然没了刚刚在他身体里冲撞时的霸道，反而像是阿乐被自己刚发现的时候，看着端着牛奶的自己的眼神。

 

“刚先生………他们……他们也是这样……抱你的吗？”

 

堂本刚笑起来，他亲了亲堂本光一的唇角。

 

“不，你是第一个。”

 

然后背过身拉着堂本光一的手指，越过臀瓣触碰自己刚刚容纳了堂本光一火热的性器的，还红肿着的后穴。

 

“这里，是光一君的。”

 

抱着自己的男人，眼睛里倏然一下，有了光。


End file.
